Gone Away
by jacksaw10
Summary: Set in "Birth". The aftermath of what happened in Violet's room the night her mother died...
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Away**

_**YOU'RE ALL I WANT! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!**_

Those were the last words he had spoken before she'd cursed him into the basement. He was drying his tears with his sleeve and trying to regain his composer. He backed into a wall and slid into a slump. He was replaying the events that had just taken place in his head. He didn't want anything like this to happen, not at all. Killing teenagers? He couldn't have, he wouldn't have. He was confused and alone, except for a mouse or two scurrying about the basement floors.

His eyes started to water again. "She would never understand why I raped Vivien." He told himself. And it was true, it was one of the main reasons she wished him away. But what he said was true, she had changed him, in a way no other woman could. "You did good, child." Said a voice oh so familiar. He saw a woman in a black dress with a baby in her arms. "I have my baby back. Thank you Tate." She lifted his chin and noticed how red his eyes and cheeks were. "Why are you so sad?" Tate sat up and looked Nora in her eyes, "Because your need for a baby, caused me to lose the only thing in this house that I loved, Nora. Violet hates me now and it's your fault!" Tate stood up, his attitude quickly shifting from sad to irate.

He walked out of the basement and into the hallway, still sulking. He now had nowhere to go…


	2. Chapter 2

He wandered the house for about an hour. Nobody saw him. He'd learned long ago how to make himself invisible to the living. He first saw Dr. Harmon, still crying next to Vivien's body. Then he walked around in the study, remembering the times he had with Dr. Harmon, memories which then brought him back to memories with Violet. His sadness was still floating within him, so he grabbed a pen a piece of paper and started writing…

_**I have done horrible things**_

_**I have killed, I have raped**_

_**I have sinned, I have hate**_

_**But the most horrible is what I've done to you**_

_**I made you cry and told you lies**_

_**I made you scared and dared you to love me**_

_**You told me to go away**_

_**And away I went**_

_**But away I cannot stay**_

_**Whatever happens now**_

_**I cannot say for sure**_

_**But what is for sure is my love for you Violet**_

_**Forever now and forever more**_

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, "I hope she likes it, I really do." He walked up the stairs to deliver his note but was stopped by a strawberry blonde with a bad attitude. "Where do you think you're going?" Tate was speechless, past Vivien he saw Violet. She took one look at him and slammed her door. "I just wanted to give this to-" he was cut off by a slap to the face. "Let me give it to you straight, you're not going to see her for a long, long time." Tate gave Vivien a long look before he went back down the stairs. He turned back around and gave Vivien the poem, "Can you please make sure that Violet gets this." Vivien didn't respond, she just snatched the note out of his hand and sent him on his way. "I hope you'll understand Violet, I really do." He told himself walking into the dark…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This next chapter is kind of half-assed because I watching the new episode as I was writing it. The next one will be so much better! R&R! Oh and before I forget, there's a poll on my page or whatever you want to call it. It decides if Vivien will give Violet Tate's poem. After a month I will tally up the votes and write her actions based on your guys' choice. So don't forget to vote!**

* * *

><p>It was at least a month after the birth. He was still staying out of Violet's way, where ever she went. Which wasn't too hard since she almost never left her room. "Vivien, Violet!" Dr. Harmon was looking for them again, trying unsuccessfully to summon them. Tate sat on the bottom stair of the basement, still trying to think of some way to talk to Violet without Vivien getting all over his ass.<p>

*_3 months later_*

Tate was wondering around, looking over the new house owners. He noticed the husband and wife settling in nicely. He went to see their son Gabe and maybe introduce himself. When he appeared he saw Violet insulting him on his musical taste. She shook his hand and Tate felt a sudden flow of jealousy and rage. He quickly disappeared back into the basement and let out his rage onto a cement wall in a screaming punch. When his hand impacted on the wall it began to bleed like hell and didn't show signs of stopping. He winced when he took a look at it and took a deep breath. He would wait until he was sleeping until he would reveal himself…

Tate set up a chair and sat down; putting his feet on the foot board and Gabe awoke with a startle. After some exchanging of words Tate threw him to the ground and attacked him with a knife. "Why are you doing this?" Gabe questioned, "I just want her to be happy." Violet appeared behind him and stopped Tate from killing him. As soon as he was distracted Gabe took off running. Tate and Violet shared a kiss before Violet said to him, "I told you to go away Tate, I never said goodbye," she took a step back, "Good bye, Tate." Tate was left standing with nobody in his arms, crying.

The next day he approached Dr. Harmon, looking for solace. The Dr. looked at him with disgust. As much as Tate pleaded for help, Ben labeled him a psychopath, with no remorse for what he'd done. Tate must have finally gotten through to him because he accepted to hear Tate out, without really saying it. A few weeks later they were setting up the Christmas tree. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as the girl he loved. Hayden appeared behind him, "Grow a pair, Rambo. She's not into you anymore. She won't be for a long time." Tate took in a deep breath, "Then I'll wait for her." Tate kept looking on at the tree, and her…


End file.
